LUCKY FANS!
by BaekXoLove614
Summary: (Chapter 5 Up!)Byun Baekyun adalah FanBoy beruntung dari seorang artis Park Chanyeol " Nama ku Byun Baekhyun,aku adalah fans berat mu"-Baekhyun/ "apa kau yakin baek? Ini terlalu berbahaya,kau tau? Aku takut kau diserang fansnya"-kyungsoo / "TAK BISAKAH KAU PERCAYA PADAKU!"-Chanyeol (ChanBaek/YAOI) RnR Please?
1. Teaser

**LUCKY FANS**

**Main Cast**

**~Byun Baekhyun**

**~Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**~Do kyungsoo**

**~Kim Jongin**

**~Etc..**

**DISCLAIMER : CAST punya AGENSI,EMAk BAPAKNYA,sama punya Tuhan! Tapi cerita murni bin asli punya saya**

**WARNING : YAOI (BOYxBOY)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ **

**DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LUCKY FANS

.

.

.

" Nama ku Byun Baekhyun,aku adalah fans berat mu"

"Kau tau,aku merasa aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia saat ini"

.

.

.

"apa kau yakin baek? Ini terlalu berbahaya,kau tau? Aku takut kau diserang saesang fansnya"

"maaf,tapi aku tak ingin kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya"

.

.

.

"TAK BISAKAH KAU PERCAYA PADAKU?! Aku bilang aku akan mencobanya"

"Aku lelah,tak bisakah kau mengerti?"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek,sangat.."

"…"

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan"

.

.

.

~TBC~

N/A : Huaaaa! Apa inii ! *pundung

Astaga.. aku gk tau aku nulis apaan *Spam..

Aku bikin teaser tapi belom mikir bakalan kaya gimana kedepannya . . . abis idenya dateng pas aku lagi potek-potek gegara ByunB sii..

oh iya aku author baru di ffn jadi mohon dimaklumi ya kalau ada kesalahan,dan tulisan ku keliatan amatiran,ceritanya pasaran*puppy

Gimana readers mau dilanjut gk? Penasaran gk? Aku tunggu responnya ya kalo ada review (max 5-10) aku akan lanjut,tapi kalo gk ada gk akan aku lanjutin.. :D

RnR Please !? Thanks


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**LUCKY FANS!**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**Do kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc..**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! Tapi cerita murni bin asli punya saya**

**WARNING : YAOI (BOYxBOY)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Ini FF pertama aku jadi mohon dimaklumi jikalau ceritanya pasaran,tapi cerita ini punyaku ide datang disaat yang tidak tepat (?)**

**Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi yaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ChanBaek

.

.

.

Cahaya blits,teriakan penggemar,kamera,wartawan. Untuk sesaat,semua yang terjadi di dalam gedung ini tidak terasa nyata. 'Benarkah ini terjadi? Benarkah aku akan segera bertemu dengan idola ku?' Sekelebat pertanyaan muncul di dalam kepala seorang namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun. Disampingnya berdiri namja dengan perawakan serupa bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sibuk mencibir kelakuan sahabat karibnya tersebut.

"Baek ,bisakah kau tutup mulut mu itu? Kau tahu kau terlihat aneh dengan mulut terbuka lebar begitu,terlihat seperti orang bodoh lebih tepatnya"

"Oooh ayolah kyung, tak bisakah kau turut ber-bahagia atas sahabat tampan mu ini,kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sosok Park Chanyeol secara langsung"

"Pertama untuk minggu ini maksudmu? Kau terdengar seperti seorang maniak Byun" dengus Kyungsoo

"Ckk diam kyung,lihat dan nikmati acaranya" perintah Baekhyun

"bagaimana bisa aku menikmatinya,bahkan aku saja bukan fans nya"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah karena perilaku teman nya ini "Kyung diam atau aku akan katakan pada jongin bahwa kau yang merusak sepedanya"

"Yayaya! Dasar Byun sialan.. ancaman mu itu tak akan pernah mempan untuk ku"

"jadi ancaman apa yang kira-kira mempan untuk mu kyung?"

"Ck.. diam kau Byun lihat dan nikmati saja acaranya"

"Oh tuan Do yang terhormat,tolong jangan gunakan kata-kata ku"

"diam atau aku pergi!" ancam Kyungsoo

"baiklah.. maaf," seketika baekhyun bungkam hanya karena ancaman sepele dari kyungsoo

Seorang MC naik ke panggung yang telah tersedia dan mulai memandu acara jumpa fans ini.

"Baiklah acara yang kalian tunggu-tunggu akan segera dimulai,mohon tetap tenang dan tertib selama sesi fansign kali ini,okee?!" tutur sang MC disambut dengan teriakan oleh para fans dipenjuru ruangan.

Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang,dengan bentuk tubuh yang woow,dan jangan lupa wajah tampannya yang sekarang ini sedang tersenyum lima jari ke segala arah,seakan memberi semangat di hari minggu yang cerah ini. Sifat ramah,baik,sopan,dan tampan,bukankah sosok lelaki idaman jaman sekarang? Dengan perawakan yang sempurna seperti itu tak heran jika banyak orang yang tergila-gila karena sosoknya,bahkan para kaum lansia pun menyukainya -.-

**~LUCKY FANS!~**

Baekhyun POV.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya tiba gilaran ku naik keatas panggung untuk meminta tanda tangan Park Chanyeol, dan disini lah aku berdiri sekarang di depan sosok yang aku kagumi selama 7 bulan terakhir. Dengan senyum yang masih merekah dibibir ku aku menatapnya dengan tatapan (O.O) seakan tak percaya bahwa aku bertemu dengan idola ku.

"jadi siapa nama mu nona manis?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada ku,aku mengkerutkan dahi ku seolah tak mengerti maksudnya , aku melongok ke kanan kiri setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang selain diriku diatas,aku kembali menatapnya "kau bicara padaku?" tunjuk ku kepada diriku sendiri. Dia menatapku bingung sambil mengganggukan kepalanya mantap "tentu saja,kau kira aku sedang bertanya kepada siapa? Secara disini hanya ada kau dan aku" jelasnya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum nya

"Hai,Namaku Byun Baekhyun aku adalah fans beratmu" dia hanya memberiku senyumannya lalu berkata "baiklah nona Byun Baekhyun yang manis,senang berjumpa dengan mu. Sampai jumpa dilain kesempatan" katanya sambil memberikan photobook yang telah ia tanda tangani.

"ooh dan satu lagi aku ini namja tulen jadi jangan panggil diriku dengan sebutan nona,ooke?" aku menjelaskan padanya tentang status gender ku,dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Memang bukan hal aneh jika orang yang baru melihatku untuk pertama kalinya mengira bahwa aku seorang yeoja,terkadang aku merutuki mereka yang selalu salah kira seperti itu, apakah mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku ini namja 'Tulen' okee tolong garis bawahi itu. Bahkan penampilan ku sudah menunjukan cukup untuk status gender ku,memang nya ada seorang yeoja yang menggunakan celana pada seragam sekolahnya,berdada rata,dan ada tonjolan kecil ditenggorokannya *namanya apa?author lupa .-.

Ooh sudah lupakan hal itu,yang penting sekarang aku bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

Normal POV.

Acara sudah selesai sejak 25 menit yang lalu,namun Baekhyun belum juga tiba dikediamannya. Ia merutuki kyungsoo yang se-enak jidat meninggalkannya sendiri disini dengan alasan tak ingin ikut masuk kedalam masalah yang sudah kubuat,

"Jadi nona,bisa kau jelaskan mengapa tadi kau mengendap-endap masuk ke ruang tunggu Park Chanyeol?" Tanya orang itu yang baekhyun ketahui bernama Choi Siwon , Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk takut. "Noona,tolong jawab atau anda tidak akan bisa keluar dan pulang dari sini" perintah nya lagi

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal,pasalnya orang didepannya ini selalu memanggil nya nona sejak tadi, "M-maaf saya ini namja tulen,jadi jangan panggil aku nona" jelas baekhyun dengan nada gugup

Orang yang menggunakan jas hitam itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak percaya "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja,mana ada yeoja yang menggunkan bawahan celana pada seragam sekolahnya,dan lagi rambut ku ini pendek Siwon-ssi" baekhyun berkata seperti itu karena memang saat ini ia sedang menggenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"oke..oke mari kita jangan bahas masalah ini. Dan lagi dari mana kau tahu nama ku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu,kau pikir apa gunanya tanda pengenal yang sedang menjuntai dengan bebas nya dileher mu itu" jawab baekhyun santai,sangat berbeda dengan sikap sebelumnya itu.

Siwon terlihat melirik kearah tanda pengenal nya itu. "oh baiklah, jadi sekarang bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mengendap-endap masuk keruang tunggu itu?

Baekhyun terlihat kembali menundukan kepalanya, dan ia terlihat gugup "Apakah jika aku mengatakannya aku bisa langsung pulang?"

"Tentu saja"

"Baiklah, aku sebenarnya ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol didalam,aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepadanya." jelas baekhyun

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu saja,jadi bolehkah aku pulang sekarang? Ini sudah malam besok aku harus bangun pagi untuk berangkat sekolah"

"Kau bukan seorang stalker kan?" Tanya siwon curiga, pertanyaan itu langsung membuat baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya keras

"Tentu saja bukan,aku tidak akan mengahabiskan waktu berharga ku utuk hal seperti itu, walaupun aku penggemar beratnya namun aku tidak akan menjadi stalker karena itu melelahkan" jawab baekhyun cepat,sedangkan siwon hanya memandang baekhyun lalu mengganggukan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia mengerti

"Baiklah anak muda seperti katamu tadi bahwa hari ini sudah cukup larut,kau boleh pulang. Sana pulang" usir siwon sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah hanya bisa memandang kesal kearah bodyguard (?) itu karena mengusirnya secara tidak layak (menurutnya).

**~LUCKY FANS!~**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus terdekat,sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 21.13 KTS itu masih cukup sore untuk baekhyun, ia menatap kesekitarnya berharap menemukan orang lain selain dirinya di halte ini. Baekhyun merutuki kejadian tadi yang membuatnya harus pulang seorang diri sekarang, ketahuilah bahwa byun baekhyun sangat benci saat ia sendirian ditambah jika keadaan disekitarnya sepi. Ditengah acara 'mari merutuk bersama byun baekhyun' tanpa ia sadari bahwa ada seorang yang baru saja menempatkan dirinya di sisi halte lainnya dengan jarak yang tak begitu jauh dari baekhyun. Pria itu menatap baekhyun lalu tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya pria mungil itu terlihat seperti sedang 'mengumpati' seseorang ditambah bibir tipisnya yang tak berhenti berkomat kamit.

**~LUCKY FANS!~**

Sekarang hari senin dan baekhyun sangat benci hari senin (selain sendiri dan keadaan sepi),karena ia harus bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk melaksanakan jadwal piketnya,salahkan saja ibunya yang memberikan nama nya dengan awalan 'B' baekhyun akan sangat bersyukur jika ibunya memberikan nama dengan awalan huruf 'Z' karena ia tak perlu bangun sepagi ini untuk menghindari macet hari senin dijalan nanti,walaupun tetap harus melaksanakan piket kelas karena itu memang kewajiban seluruh siswa.

Baekhyun telah tiba disekolah, sekarang baru pukul 7.15 dan kelas baru akan dimulai pukul 08.00. ia hanya mndengus menyadari bahwa sekarang keadaan masih sangat sepi. Berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kelasnya yang berada di lantai 4 ,berdiri didepan sebuh pintu bertuliskan 'XII-4' menggesernya dan mengedarkan pandangan kesuluruh penjuru ruangan,menghela nafas lagi menaruh tas punggungnya di bangku paling pojok di barisan paling belakang. Baekhyun mulai membersihkan kelasnya yang cukup luas seorang diri,ooh tolong jangan tanyakan kemana teman piket baekhyun yang lain Karena jawabannya pasti "Mereka tidak akan pernah mau untuk melakukan tugas seorang siswa" walaupun itu seorang yeoja sekalipun.

Sekarang menunjukan pukul 07.45 yang artinya hanya perlu menunggu kira-kira 15 menit lagi untuk masuk ke-jam pelajaran pertama. Saat ini baekhyun sedang berada di kantin sekolah bersama dengan ke-2 sahabatnya yaitu Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin,

"Baek kemarin bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Jangan tanya,karena itu sungguh menyebalkan. Kau tahu aku dipanggil dengan sebutan nona sebanyak 5x dalam sehari oleh orang berbeda,itu adalah rekor terbaru kyung, dan juga aku dituduh seorang stalker hanya kerena mengendap-endap ingin masuk ke ruang tunggu Chanyeol. Ooh dan kau tahu setelahnya aku diusir dengan cara yang menurutku kurang layak. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali ajjusshi itu" cerita baekhyun panjang lebar,bahkan ia bicara dalam sekali tarikan nafas,sontak hal ini disambut gelak tawa oleh jongin dan kyungsoo

"Baek aku rasa sebutan stalker itu tidak cocok dengan mu,kau itu lebih cocok disebut seorang 'Maniak' " kyungsoo menekankan nada bicaranya di akhir kalimat

"berhenti menyebutku dengan sebutan itu kyung. Itu menyebalkan"

"oke-oke, sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas karena tadi sudah bel" - jongin

Mereka ber tiga berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan kearah kelas,mereka terlihat seperti 3 serangkai jika dilihat dari belakang.

**~LUCKY FANS!~**

"Baek aku dengar akan ada anak baru dan aku dengar juga ia pindahan dari salah satu sekolah elit yang ada di Seoul" – Krystal

"Biar lah.. aku tak tertarik kryst" jawab baekhyun malas

"lihat saja jika kau nanti sampai terpesona" jawab yeoja bernama Krystal itu,lalu membalikan badannya menghadap kedepan karena seonsaengnim telah masuk ke kelas,baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah yeoja yang duduk didepannya ini.

"Baiklah anak-anak ,saya rasa kalian sudah mendengar bahwa kelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru, saya harap kalian berperilaku baik kepadanya. Baik silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Jung Seonsaengnim. Terlihat seorang pria berjalan masuk tubuhnya dibalut oleh seragam sekolah walaupun hanya seragam biasa jika dipakai olehnya terlihat sangat keren. Sontak saat melihat siapa orangnya para murid berteriak histeris seakan melihat hantu dipagi hari tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"MWOO! PARK CHANYEOL?!"

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

N/A : akhirnya selesai juga chap ini *lap keringet

Gimana? Jelek yaa?! Huaaa ! sumpah aku ngerasa gagal banget chap ini T.T

aku ngebut bikinnya,kemaren sempet bingung mau gimana lanjutan ceritanya,tapi langsung dapet pencerahan setelah membaca review para readers tercinta *kiss&hug

Aku sama sekali gak nyangka bakalan ada yang review dari teaser kemarin bahkan sekarang udah lewat dari target MAX aku.. :D aku seneng banget pokoknya

Untuk chapter 2 kayanya bakalan telat update deh,berhubung aku juga harus ngurusin sekolah ku secara aku baru mau masuk SMA. Tolong Review yaa readers gimana chap ini,aku terima semua keritik dan saran para readers kok. ^^

**Thanks to : Maple fujoshi2309, Strawwbaekki, Kkamjongie, Bubblekimdeer, Hanakumi, NyunSehun ,Bbaekkieluv, BaekheeChanLove, , Special Bubble, Exindira, Uchiha Shesura-chan , Saici-chan , ChanBaek**

Maaf mungkin ada berberapa yang belum sempet aku bales.. :)

RNR Please !? thanks ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**LUCKY FANS!**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**Do kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc..**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! Tapi cerita murni bin asli punya saya**

**WARNING : YAOI (BOYxBOY)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Ini FF pertama aku jadi mohon dimaklumi jikalau ceritanya pasaran,tapi cerita ini punyaku ide datang disaat yang tidak tepat (?)**

**Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi yaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_PREVIEW_

"Baiklah anak-anak ,saya rasa kalian sudah mendengar bahwa kelas kalian akan kedatangan murid baru, saya harap kalian berperilaku baik kepadanya. Baik silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Jung Seonsaengnim. Terlihat seorang pria berjalan masuk tubuhnya dibalut oleh seragam sekolah walaupun hanya seragam biasa jika dipakai olehnya terlihat sangat keren. Sontak saat melihat siapa orangnya para murid berteriak histeris tak terkecuali Baekhyun

"MWOO! PARK CHANYEOL?!"

.

.

.

Aku rasa kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak suara teriakan siapa itu kan? Tentu saja milik anak yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar tangan terjulur menunjuk sosok yang berdiri di depan kelas nya saat ini. Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping baekhyun hanya menatap malas melihat tingkah memalukan temannya itu.

"ada apa baekhyun? Dan bisakah kau kembali duduk dikursi mu?" Tanya jung seosaengnim yang melihat tingkah konyol baekhyun segera angkat bicara setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama mu"

"Ne.. anyyeonghasseo nama ku ... "PARK CHANYEOL"

"aku pindahan dari.. " SEOUL INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL KELAS XII-1,SELAMAT DATANG DI XOXO HIGH SCHOOL LAHIR 27 NOVEMBER 1992! SENANG BERTEMU DENGAN MU!" terdengar suara cempreng melengking yang memekikan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Baekhyun dengan semagat 45'nya meneriaki asal sekolah bahkan tanggal lahir sang idola.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul karena tingkah konyol seorang Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan Jung seonsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anak didiknya yang tidak kenal malu -.-

"Baiklah,chanyeol kau boleh duduk di samping Jongin, Kim Jongin angkat tangan mu"

Jongin menangkat tangannya dengan semangat sambil memamerkan cengiran layaknya orang bodoh,Baekhyun? Ia sedang memekik kegirangan pasalnya tempat duduk Jongiin berada tepat di depannya yang artinya juga seorang park chanyeol akan duduk tepat didepannya. Ooh betapa beruntungnya hidupmu Baek..

"Hai,aku kim jongin.. bisa kita berteman?"

"Hai Jongin,tentu saja mari kita berteman"

.

.

.

Bel tanda istirahat tiba baru saja di bunyikan, para siswa berteriak menyuarakan kebahagiaan mereka karena terbebas dari guru killer bernama Jung Seonsaengnim tak terkecuali baekhyun dan jongin yang langsung berdiri dan menari random di bangkunya, kyungsoo dan anak-anak kelas yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah duo random kelasnya itu,namun tidak untuk chanyeol ia menatap bingung dua orang yang masih saja menari sambil berteriak tidak jelas jika saja tidak disadarkan oleh kyungsoo yang mengatakan "biarkan saja,mereka memang dikenal sebagai duo bin random sekolah ini jadi jangan heran" chanyeol hanya balas dengan tersenyum

"ekhem.. kenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo kau bisa memangilku Kyungsoo" kata kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan tangannya ,chanyeol tersenyum ramah dan berniat membalas uluran tangan kyungsoo sebelum tangan nya disambar oleh sebuah tangan yang memegangnya erat sambil berkata

"KENALKAN AKU BYUN BAEKHYUN,SENANG BERTEMU DENGAN MU CHANYEOL-SSI" lag-lagi suara cempreng yang membuat telinga sakit

'Buukk'

"Awww… sakit kyung!" kata baekhyun sambil memegangi bahunya yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah manis dari buku yang dipegang kyungsoo saat ini.

"Astaga Byun! Bisakah kau tidak bereriak tepat disebelahku,itu membuat telinga ku sakit bodoh!,dan jangan bertingkah seperti itu lagi kau membuat chanyeol takut tuan Byun yang 'Terhormat'"kyungsoo menekankan kata Terhormat disertai dengan deathglare miliknya yang langsung membuat baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Manis" guman seseorang,entah siapa itu.

"Tak apa kyuungsoo-ssi aku akan mencoba beradaptasi sepertinya" kata chanyeol yang langsung di sambut oleh suara tawa jongin, "HaHa,adaptasi? Baekhyun jadi ter dengar seperti hewan.. hahaha!"

Sedangkan baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibir nya "Diam kau hitam,jelek,pesek,sialan!" bakhyun pergi keluar kelas sambil menghentakkan kakinya, persis seperti yeoja yang sedang merajuk kepada pacarnya.

"Dasar maniak eyeliner!" teriak jongin tidak terima karena dikatai hitam, hitam dari mananya? Jelas-jelas kulitnya seksi exotics begini, mungkin orang yang mengatainya hitam itu lah yang kulitnya putih keterlaluan seperti si maniak byun,pikir jongin.

"sudahlah jong,kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama dengan ku dan chanyeol tidak?" tawar kyungsoo

"ayoo.. aku juga sudah sangat lapar kyung" jawab jongin disertai suara manjanya, kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bergedik ngeri karena suara jongin bukannya terdengar imut justru terdengar menjijikan di telinga kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Baekhyun makan dengan brutal saat ini, dihadapannya duduk tiga orang yang menatapnya intens

"kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Kalian tidak makan?"

"tidak baek hanya dengan melihatmu makan seperti orang kesetanan begitu saja sudah membuat perutku kenyang, entah pergi kemana rasa lapar ku yang menggila tadi" kata jongin

"Cihh.. yasudah jika kau tidak mau,porsimu untuk ku saja sini"

Buru-buru jongin memakan makanan nya, daripada porsinya untuk baekhyun lebih baik untuk perut tercinta miliknya, jongin makan seperti baekhyun walaupun tidak separah cara baekhyun makan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa kembali menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan memalukan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tanpa mereka sadari ada yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tajam,tepatnya hanya kepada satu orang diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyampirkan tas punggung nya di kedua pundaknya,lalu menghampiri meja depannya

"Chanyeol kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"aku pulang naik bus baek,ada apa?"

"What?! Naik bus,kau tidak takut bertemu fans mu? Maksudku kau kan artis yang sedang naik pohon-eeh maksudku naik daun bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali mu di bus?" Tanya baekhyun heboh begitu mendengar jawaban santai chanyeol

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah baekhyun yang dinilainya sedikit berlebihan . "Aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengan fans fanatic ku sejak pertama kali aku masuk ke kelas ini baek, kau tak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula aku bisa berjaga diri sendiri" terang chanyeol disertai senyuman teduhnya yang membuat jantung seorang baekhyun berdetak cepat.

"Hahaha.. kau benar! Apakah aku yang kau masuk sebagai fans fanatic mu itu?" Tanya baekhyun setelah bisa menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang sempat menggila karena melihat senyum teduh milik chanyeol,walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum itu dan bukan pertama kali pula sebuah organ yang berada tersembunyi didalam dadanya sebelah kiri itu berdetak menggila hanya karena Park Chanyeol. Namun kali ini entah mengapa rasanya berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya.. entahlah baekhyun tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya.

"mungkin..."

"Wohooo! Jika itu benar aku, maka aku sangat merasa senang!" jawab baekhyun heboh.

.

.

.

Baekhyun,chanyeol,kyungsoo,dan juga si hitam bin pesek jogin sedang berjalan menuju halte yang berada tak jauh dari gerbang sekololahnya.

"Kau tau,aku merasa aku adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia saat ini" kata baekhyun

"memangnya kenapa Baek?" Tanya kyungsoo

"tentu saja aku merasa sangat beruntung karena satu sekolah dengan idola ku,bahkan satu kelas, dan juga aku bisa berteman dan berjalan beriringan bersama idola ku" jelas baekhyun menggebu-gebu,yaa memang mereka ber-4 saat ini sedang berjalan beriringan menuju halte

"Ck.. kau berlebihan byun,dan bisakah kau hentikan tingkah memalukan mu itu? Jangan buat orang lain melihat kita, sekarang kita sedang bersama seorang Idol terkenal bernama Park Chanyeol,bung" –jongin

Kyungsoo dan chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat dua orang temannnya tak bisa akur jika sudah bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari lagi, dari jarak yang lumayan jauh berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang menatap salah satu antara mereka dengan senyum setannya.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

Kilat kan?! Hohoho :O aku gak sabaran banget pengen publish buat para readers tercinta 3 ooh iya jangan panggil aku author ya, panggil aku 'Riin' aja

Tapi chap ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya.. Chap sebelumnya itu 1,825 word sekarang Cuma 1,200 'an word gpp kn? Tapi buat next chap aku bakalan berusaha lebih panjang lagi kok.. tenang aja..

Oh iya ngomong-ngomong gimana chap ini? Seru gak? Mau dilanjut atau stop ampe sini aja? Tolong responnya ya.. dan aku mau promosi FF baru ku, ChanBaek juga tapi in GS judulnya Love Story –ChanBaek- ini remake dari novel Explicit love story karya Lee Sae In.. Rated "M" lohh *evil* hohoho

**Thanks to : Rina972, Indrisaputri, Maple fujoshi2309, Exindira, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Yongin, Rachel suliss, Indaaaaaahh, , NyunSehun, BaekheeChanLove, N-Yera48, Byun-Doggi**

Maaf aku gak sempet bales review kalian, tapi kalo aku ada waktu pasti aku bales, thanks yaa ^^

Udah gitu aja RnR please!?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~**

**LUCKY FANS!**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**Do kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc..**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! Tapi cerita murni bin asli punya saya**

**WARNING : YAOI (BOYxBOY)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Ini FF pertama aku jadi mohon dimaklumi jikalau ceritanya pasaran,tapi cerita ini punyaku ide datang disaat yang tidak tepat (?)**

**Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi yaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_PREVIEW_

"Ck.. kau berlebihan Byun,dan bisakah kau hentikan tingkah memalukan mu itu? Jangan buat orang lain melihat kita, sekarang kita sedang bersama seorang Idol terkenal bernama Park Chanyeol,bung" –Jongin

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat dua orang temannnya tak bisa akur jika sudah bersama.

Tanpa mereka sadari lagi, dari jarak yang lumayan jauh berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang menatap salah satu antara mereka dengan senyum setannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa ternyata Chanyeol sudah bersekolah di XOXO High School selama 2 bulan, dan selama itu pula hari-hari Chanyeol dipenuhi oleh kebisingan yang didapatkan oleh duo trouble kelasnya –KaiBaek- ,dan mengenai Baekhyun anak itu sudah tidak seheboh dan sehisteris saat awal pertemuan mereka, walaupun tak jarang juga jiwa fanboying nya mulai kumat, dan itu sangat menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol. Kerena Baekhyun akan mulai bertingakah (sangat) memalukan, dimana ia akan menari dan menyanyi absurd, berteriak histeris menyebut nama Chanyeol walaupun itu Baekhyun lakukan di tempat umum -.- , seperti saat ini,

"Chanyeollll! Chanyeollie! Yeollieee!" teriak Baekhyun

"Baek kenapa kau berteriak!?" Tanya Chanyeol heran, bagaimana tidak heran Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Chanyeol seperti dirinya sedang berjarak sangat jauh dengan Bakhyun namun nyatanya Chanyeol sedang berdiri tidak lebih dari 1 meter didepan Baekhyun.

"Hehehe.. ada yang ingin aku berikan kepada mu" Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah tas tenteng berwarna silver kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung, lalu melihat isi tas tersebut

"Ini untukku Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengeluarkan sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam dari tas tersebut. Baekhyun hanya mengganggukan kepalanya "Bahkan ini bukan ulang tahunku Baek, jadi untuk apa kau memberikan ini?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan mu ini sejak acara fanmeeting waktu itu, tapi aku lupa membawanya ke atas panggung, sehingga aku baru memberikan ini kepadamu sekarang" jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bodoh. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya kemudian berkata "Terima kasih Baek, kalau begitu bolehkah aku mencobanya sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat kenakan itu, aku ingin melihat apakah cocok dengan mu atau tidak!"

Chanyeol mulai mengenakan jaket itu, entah mengapa semua pergerakan yang Chanyeol lakukan terlihat slow motion di mata Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan letak jaket nya. Baekhyun terpana, terpesona, tak ada pergerakaan apapun dari Baekhyun, hanya matanya terlihat membesar, mulutnya terbuka. Chanyeol yang melihatnya dibuat heran kembali akan tingkah Baekhyun 'sebenarnya anak ini kenapa si?!' batin Chanyeol

"Baek… Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun!.. heyyy!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun selain (o.o) . Lambaikan tangan, guncang kan tubuhnya ,mencubit segala cara sudah dilakukan Chanyeol namun tetap tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari mahluk mungil didepannya ini, Chanyeol mulai menyerah ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Hingga seketika bunyi 'Bruuukk' yang cukup keras menyadarkan Chanyeol untuk kembali melihat namja mungil yang sekarang sudah tergeletak ditanah tak sadarkan diri, terlihat rapuh hingga terdengar sebuah gumanan

"Chanyeol kenapa kau begitu tampan?, kau tahu aku sampai terpesona dibuat mu" Chanyeol yang mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan tadi hanya bisa 'sweetdrop' ditempat.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah terburu-buru tak jarang pula ia mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan ringan hingga ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis hingga terjatuh.

"Astaga.. apa kau tak apa? maaf menabrakmu aku sedang diburu waktu "

Si gadis hanya tersenyum sambil beranjak dari jatuhnya tadi "Tak apa, aku juga minta maaf karena tak memperhatikan jalan"

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya kepada si gadis "Annyeong-hasseyo nama ku Byun Baekhyun,kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun ,aku dari kelas XII-4" kata Baekhyun sambil memamerkan senyum puppy miliknya

Si gadis menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah "Aku… kenalkan namaku Choi Sulli, dari kelas XII-4"

"Hooowaaa! Itu artinya kita sekelas Sulli-ssi.. tapi tunggu apakah kau murid bari disini?"

Sulli hanya menganggukan kepalanya "wahhh… akhir-akhir ini sering sekali sekolah ini mendapatkan siswi pindahan, baru sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu sekarang sudah ada lagi" guman Baekhyun

"ada yang kau katakan Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya Sulli

"Haha.. tidak, tapi ngomong-ngomong kau berasal dari sekolah mana?"

"Aku dari Seoul International High School"

"Oooh.. kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu Sulli-ssi.. apakah kau mau pergi kekelas juga?"

Sulli menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum "aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu"

"Baiklah.. annyeong Sulli-ssi" Baekhyun membungkukan badannya lalu kembali berlari untuk mencapai kelasnya dengan cepat. Sulli yang melihatnya balas membungkukan badannya kaku sambil tersenyum ramah namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena langsung diganti dengan smirk miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Brakkk!' pintu kelas terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, kelas yang awalnya sangat ramai tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang sedang terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya yang tampak memburu itu. Sosok itu menatap tajam namja mungil yang sedang duduk tenang seraya membaca buku dihadapannya dengan serius , tampak tak mempedulikan sosok itu.

Sosok itu tampak berjalan cepat atau lebih tepatnya berlari lalu menarik tangan si namja mungil. Tampak terganggu dengan gerakan dihadapannya ini, sang namja memalingkan wajahnya dari buku untuk menatap sosok didepannya.

"Kyungiii~~~" panggil sosok itu dengan suara manja nya yang *menurut* kyungsoo lebih menjijikan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo tampak tidak menggubrisnya, ia malah tampak asik kembali dengan dunianya sendiri menyelami buku pelajaran dihadapannya

"kyunggiii eomma~~ Please.."

'sial jangan dengan tatapan itu aku mohon' batin Kyungsoo, ia merutuki sifat temannya ini yang satu ini

"Kyungii.. Please kau adalah satu-satunya harapanku"

Kyungsoo menutup mata sejenak ia rasakan pertahananya mulai goyah ,hingga ia menghembuskan nafas nya dengan keras. Menatap sosok dihadapannya yang sedang memasang muka melas dengan tajam.

"Sial kau Byun! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu dengan ku!" tampak Kyungsoo yang mulai memukuli Baekhyun dengan keras

"Yakk! Aku memangnya melakukan apa?!"

"Puppy! Jangan pernah menatapku dengan tatapan itu lagi! Kau mengerti?!"

"Maksudmu seperti ini?" Baekhyun memperagakan gerakan puppy eyes nya kembali berulang-ulang, Kyungsoo yang sudah geram dengan tingkah Baekhyun langsung menyambar tasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku tulis mliknya, menyodorkan buku itu dengan kasar kepada Baekhyun

"Yesss! Uri-kyungii memang yang terbaik! Terima kasih umma! Aku akan menyalinnya dengan kilat! Don't worry okkey?!" dengan semangat Baekhyun mulai menyalin semua yang tertulis dibuku milik Kyungsoo dengan cepat. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya mendengus sebal.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun secara bergantian "Jongin, ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa ia marah saat Baekhyun menatapnya?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo? ia sangat lemah jika melihat puppy eyes milik Baekhyun,dan Baekhyun selalu menggunakan kelemahan itu untuk meminta sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo"

"meminta?"

"Heeem.. Baekhyun akan meminta dibelikan es krim rasa strawberry, meminta ini dan itu, termasuk untuk mencontek pekerjaan rumah dari Jung seongsaengnim hari ini. Makanya Kyungsoo sangat membenci tatapan itu karena ia tak pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaan Baekhyun jika si Byun sudah melancarkan aksinya" jelas Jongin panjang lebar yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala bodoh dari Chanyeol

"benar-benar cocok menjadi sosok ibu urri Kyungii kita.. Haha" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar dan dihadiahi oleh deathglare dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan basket, menonton para pria bermain basket dengan sangat baik. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak serius menatap permainan tak jarang Baekhyun akan berteriak heboh dan kecewa saat tim yang dijagokannya kebobolan.

Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa yeol? Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak menjawab ia hanya terus menatap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah lapangan

"Tak ada Baek, hanya saja aku rasa aku nyaman dengan mu"

"Haha.. aku juga Chanyeol aku merasa nyaman jika bersamamu, rasanya berbeda saat dengan Kyungsoo atau Kkamjong" Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tampak tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap rambut Baekhyun.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat wajahnya memanas hingga ke telinganya,membuat jantungnya bergemuruh seperti habis melakukan lari marathon, demikian pula dengan Chanyeol dada sebelah kirinya terasa berdegub sangat cepat saat ini, tidak bukan saat ini saja bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mulai tertarik kepada Baekhyun sejak acara fansign berlangsung, saat itu Baekhyun tampak imut karena hanya dia yang menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertatapan cukup lama, menyelami kedua mata lawannya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tampak menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang terasa nyaman di hati. Mereka akan terus bertatapan seandainya saja tak ada suara yang mengintupsikan (?) kegiatan mereka

"Baekhyun-ssi…" tampak seorang yeoja yang tadi pagi baru saja berkenalan dengan Baekhyun

"Sulli-ssi.." Baekhyun tampak tersenyum ramah kepada Sulli, sedangkan Chanyeol diam ditempat tatapan matanya tampak tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya

"Su-sulli.." lirih Chanyeol

Sulli yang melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis "Annyeong Chanyeollie lama tak jumpa?!~~" terdengar penekanan di setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir sang yeoja, Chanyeol tetap diam membeku ditempat, Sulli yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum remeh

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Apa kau tak suka bertemu dengan ku?"-sambil ber'smirk ria

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

aku tahu para readers pasti pada kecewa karena aku gak nepatin janji buat memperpanjang chapter ini,walaupun udah lebih panjang tapi aku gak bisa sampe 2k word.. T.T itu juga karena aku bener-bener lagi dalam mood yang kurang bagus sekarang, gara2 ngeliat foto ByunB yang tampak lebiih kurus dari sebelumnya, tatapan matanya juga gak fokus, gak ada puppy eyes lagi difoto2 fansite terbaru dia. :'(

jujur gara2 itu aku jadi hilang feel buat ngelanjutin nulis, jadi maaf jika kalian menunggu lama dan juga gak bisa dapet feel pas baca di chapter ini, dan aku rasa chapter ini bener2 membosankan karena comedy nya Cuma dikit malah gak ada lagi jangan2? T.T

Aku juga udah munculin cewenya ya.. Hehe aku milihnya yang udah mainstream banget ya? Sulli.. abisnya aku bingung milih siapa yang cocok buat karakter ini cewe satu.. dan lagi ada ChanBaek moment di akhir cerita, walaupun garing juga..

**THANKS TO : Meliarisky7, Saici-chan, Chanbaekalwayshee, sndlhkyn, Rina972, , BaekheeChanlove, Yuni150699, Indaaaaaahhh, Maple Fujoshi2309, Guest, NyunSehun, ByunBina, HyeSun Park, exindira, Kai4d.o, N-Yera48, Special Bubble, Alightphoenix, unluckyfans00, , Ayuputeri, bublekimdeer, Parklili, Meydita, fanoy5, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Chanbaekssi, .5, Uchiha Shesura-chan, Park. .7, Byunnieee, Lee minji elf, byunbaekhyunwon, Indrisaputri, Hanakumi, sitixiaoluexotic, Exo Love Exo. (Maaf jika ada yang belum disebut)**

Terimak kasih buat N-Yera48 dan NyunSehun yang sudah memberikan keritik dan saran untuk cara penulisan saya..

Thanks juga buat yang tetap menunggu kelanjutan ff ini ! ^^ see you next chap..

"Selamat Menunaikan Ibadah Puasa untuk yang menjalankan"

**RnR Please!?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 UP!~**

**LUCKY FANS!**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**Do kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**And,other**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! Tapi cerita murni bin asli punya saya**

**WARNING : YAOI (BOYxBOY)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Ini FF pertama aku jadi mohon dimaklumi jikalau ceritanya pasaran,tapi cerita ini punyaku ide datang disaat yang tidak tepat (?)**

**Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi yaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW**

"Sulli-ssi.." Baekhyun tampak tersenyum ramah kepada Sulli, sedangkan Chanyeol diam ditempat tatapan matanya tampak tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada dihadapannya

"Su-sulli.." lirih Chanyeol

Sulli yang melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum manis "Annyeong Chanyeollie lama tak jumpa?!~~" terdengar penekanan di setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir sang yeoja, Chanyeol tetap diam membeku ditempat, Sulli yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum remeh

"Ada apa Chanyeol? Apa kau tak suka bertemu dengan ku?"-sambil ber'smirk ria

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah terhitung setidaknya 4 hari seorang Park Chanyeol absen dari sekolahnya, itu dikarenakan padatnya jadwal yang ia miliki saat ini. Dan 4 hari itu pula mereka tidak bertemu, tentu saja hal ini membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun kehilangan separuh semangatnya.

"Hufft~~~…" terdengar suara helaan nafas dari pria mungil yang meletakan kepalanya dimeja, dengan wajah kusut berhiaskan bibir yang melengkung kebawah

"Baek,ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja tiba dikelas dan mendapatkan teman karibnya terlihat merana,well sebenarnya Kyungsoo tau penyebab temannya satu ini begitu murung belakangan ini setidaknya sejak sang idola –Chanyeol- izin tidak masuk sekolah, namun ia memilih pura-pura tidak tahu saja.

"sudah 4 hari…"

"Baek.."

"Bahkan ia tidak membalas atau pun menjawab setiap kali aku menghubunginya" guman Baekhyun lirih

"Kyungii apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

Kyungsoo melonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya karena pekikan keras tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memasang wajah horror nan menakutkan saat ini, dan…

'PLAAAK!'

Baekhyun meringis sakit saat lengannya dipukul keras oleh Kyungsoo , Baekhyun mendelik sinis kearah Kyungsoo

"Ya ampun Baek, ayolah Chanyeol tidak masuk setidaknya hanya 1 minggu atau lebih tepatnya 7 hari. Tapi kau sudah merengek seperti anak bayi, jangan berlebihan Baek."

Baekhyun hanya bisa semakin memanyunkan bibirnya dan menekuk wajahnya yang sudah terlihat kusut

"Tapi setidaknya ia harus mengangkat atau pun menjawab saat aku menghubunginya tak peduli itu hanya suara kasak kusuk ataupun hanya 1 huruf yang ia berikan. "

"Kau fikir Chanyeol itu Jongin yang kerjaannya hanya tidur sepanjang waktu"

Jongin yang duduk didepan Kyungsoo pun sontak memalingkan wajahnya menatap tajam Kyungsoo, seolah berkata _'apa maksudmu?!' _ mengabaikan tatapan Jongin, Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan perhatian penuh terhadap teman malang yang duduk disampingnya

"Tapi seharusnya ia merespon ku walaupun sedikit"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, ayolah selebritis mana yang tidak memiliki kesibukan ditambah lagi orang itu sedang dalam puncak ketenaran

"Dengar Baek.. Chanyeol itu seorang idol popular, yang dimana seorang idol sekelas Chanyeol pasti memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa ia tidak menjawab ataupun membalas pesan mu karena ia sedang sibuk. Bisa dimegerti?" kata Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa sangat jengkel terhadap Baekhyun, ia sangat ingin menjitak kepala temannya itu karena bersikap kekanakan. Namun melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang jauh dari kata baik ia mengurungkan niatannya tersebut. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, keadaannya saat ini tidak jauh berbeda dari pria mungil tadi-Baekhyun-. Ia terlihat kurang bersemangat hari ini walaupun sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir indahnya,walaupun ia dikelilingi oleh penggemarnya namun ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan dengan baik keadaannya saat ini. Katakanlah ia berlebihan karena ia merasa sangat merindukan sosok pria mungil nan cerewet itu saat ini, bahkan mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih namun ia merindukannya setengah mati saat ini.

'_baiklah aku harus bertahan setidaknya untuk 3 hari kedepan…'_ batin Chanyeol

Ia memeriksa handphone yang sedang digenggamnya saat ini, membaca berulang kali pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Baekhyun sepanjang hari ini. Walaupun ia membacanya namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas pesan tersebut, biarkan ia sedikit bermain-main dengan teman mungilnya ini.

**~ From : Baekhyunee !**

**Date : 14.06.2014**

**Time : 04:50 PM**

**Selamat sore Park~~~ bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan? ~**

**~From : Baekhyunee !**

**Date : 14.06.2014**

**Time : 05:13PM**

**Chanyeolieee~~~ mengapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? apakah kau benar-benar sibuk sekarang?~**

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut membaca pesan-pesan dari Baekhyun hari ini. Terkekeh jelas saat ia membayangkan wajah imut menggemaskan milik Baekhyun saat ini. Ooh Chanyeol yakin saat ini Baekhyun pasti sedang menggerutu sebal karena ia tidak membalas pesannya sejak 4 hari yang lalu. Getaran dari handphone miliknya membuyarkan lamunannya, tersenyum saat melihat nama pengirim yang tertera

**From : Baekhyunee !**

**Date : 14.06.2014**

**Time :06.21 PM**

**Kau sibuk?! Baiklah maaf jika aku mengganggu~~ Selamat malam !**

Sontak setelah membaca pesan dari Baekhyun yang ini ia langsung kelabakan, ia tahu jika Baekhyun saat ini pasti sedang merasa kesal padanya, dan ia berpikir bahwa itu bertanda tidak baik jika sampai Baekhyun marah padanya. Menekan ikon panggil yang tertera ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun saat ini namun nihil ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya hingga terdengar suara pekikan

"APA MAU MU PARK CHANYEOL IDIOT!" Baekhyun menjawab panggilannya kawan~~ XD

Chanyeol menjauhkan telephone genggamnya dari telinga, ooh Chanyeol merasa jika ia bisa-bisa menjadi tuli jika setiap harinya harus mendengarkan suara tinggi melengking yang dapat merusak saraf ditelinga milik Baekhyun.

"wooow..wooow… santai Baek~~"

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal pasca berteriak sangat keras tadi.

"Ada apa? untuk apa kau menghubungiku? Bukankah kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis

"HeHeHe~~ sebenarnya aku sedang tidak begitu sibuk saat ini makanya aku menghubungimu"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku yeol?!"

"Maaf Baek, niat ku ingin mengerjai mu tadi. Namun melihat kau sepertinya marah makanya aku membatalkan niat itu"

"dan, well kurasa kau berhasil untuk membuatku marah dimalam hari ini yeol.."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Mereka berbincang banyak melalui telephone walaupun terkadang Chanyeol harus menerima teriakkan dari temannya itu namun ia tak masalah setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk melepas sedikit rindunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada di perpustakaan sekolah saat ini duduk seorang diri, jangan tanya kemana kedua temannya yang lain karena bisa dipastikan saat ini mereka sedang duduk manis dikantin sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah gaya seorang Byun Baekhyun ,duduk dengan tenang di perpustakan sambil membaca buku tebal seperti siswa cerdas lainnya. Ia akan lebih memilih bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya itu bergosip tentang orang lain dari pada harus ketempat paling dikutuk oleh Baekhyun.

Namun karena teman barunya yang bernama Choi Sulli memintanya untuk membantunya mencari sebuah buku diperpustakan ia jadi terjebak disini,awalnya Baekhyun berniat menolak namun melihat wajah memelas yeoja tersebut ia menjadi tidak tega. Sulli sendiri saat ini sedang mengobrol bersama teman wanita lainnya di sudut perpustakaan, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang merasa sangat bosan seorang diri.

Baekhyun merasa mulai jengkel sebenarnya terhadap yeoja tersebut, karena ia pernah berberapa kali mengganggu waktunya saat sedang berdua bersama Chanyeol , dengan ikut bergabung dan akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang diabaikan oleh mereka berdua. Dan fakta yang sangat mencengangkan Baekhyun adalah ternyata Sulli itu adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol saat ia SMP dulu, pantas saja Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat melihat Sulli waktu itu.

Atau yeoja tersebut selalu meminta bantuannya saat ia sedang bersantai, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak merasa keberatan namun jika itu terjadi setiap hari dan setiap ia sedang isirahat siapa yang tidak merasa jengkel.

Ditengah lamunanya yang sedang menjabarkan tingkah menyebalkan yeoja tersebut, Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh getaran handphonennya menandakan panggilan masuk saat ini. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang menelephonenya ,namun saat ia akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut tiba-tiba ponselnya ditarik oleh seseorang, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan beraninya mengambil baranganya.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya karena merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas panggilannya tersebut.

"**Tidak boleh memainkan handphone di perpustakaan 'ku'!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Traaa lalalala~~~ I'm Comeback guys! ^^

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfict ini?

Aku tau ini ff udah hampir 1bulan kaga update, aku mau minta maaf karena keterlambatan update ini. Aku bener2 disibukkan sama Sekolah belakangan ini belum lagi kemarin harus dipusingkan oleh MOPD dan itu buat aku bener2 gak ada waktu buat sekedar buka laptop. doakkan semoga next chapter aku bisa update kilat yaa . aku gak mau ngecewaiin para readers yang nunggu fanfict ini soalnya..

Dannnn Terima Kasih banyak buat yang udah review dari awal cerita sampe chapt kemarin.

Dimohon untuk meniggalkan jejak yaa.. !

**just REVIEW guys!**

**See u next chapter ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**LUCKY FANS!**

**Main Cast**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast**

**Do kyungsoo**

**Kim Jongin**

**Etc..**

**DISCLAIMER : EXO punya SM,emak bapaknya,sama punya Tuhan! Tapi cerita murni bin asli punya saya**

**WARNING : YAOI (BOYxBOY)/TYPO/cerita amit2,/bahasa gak sesuai EYD!/NOT PLAGIAT/ DON'T BE SIDERS!**

**Ini FF pertama aku jadi mohon dimaklumi jikalau ceritanya pasaran,tapi cerita ini punyaku ide datang disaat yang tidak tepat (?)**

**Sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi yaa ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

_PREVIEW_

Ditengah lamunanya yang sedang menjabarkan tingkah menyebalkan yeoja tersebut, Baekhyun dikagetkan oleh getaran handphonennya menandakan panggilan masuk saat ini. Tersenyum lebar saat melihat siapa yang menelephonenya ,namun saat ia akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut tiba-tiba ponselnya ditarik oleh seseorang dibelakangnya, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa orang yang dengan berani mengambil baranganya.

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya karena merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas panggilannya tersebut.

"**Tidak boleh memainkan handphone di perpustakaan 'ku'!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat siapa orang yang telah mengambil ponselnya

" Hyung…" rengek Baekhyun

Orang yang diketahui bernama Suho itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke pada Baekhyun

"Tidak boleh memainkan ponsel diperpustakaan 'ku' Baekhyunee " tegas Suho

Baekhyun yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Suho hanya mencibir

"Tidak boleh memainkan ponsel di perpustakaan ku Baekhyunee, hyung ketahuilah bahwa kau ini hanya menjadi penjaga perpustakaan bukan pemilik"

Baekhyun berkata seperti itu dengan nada seolah meledek kata-kata Suho tadi.

Suho yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang merupakan adik sepupunya itu hanya mendelik kesal

"Tapi tetap saja Baekhyunee tidak boleh memainkan ponsel diperpustakaan, itu dapat mengganggu ketenangan yang lain tahu" kata Suho lembut namun penuh penekanan disetiap pengucapannya

"Issh… yasudah kembalikan ponselku, aku akan kembali ke kelas saja" kata Baekhyun sambil mengadahkan tangannya, meminta ponselnya dikembalikan.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Baekhyun bangkit berdiri untuk kembali kekelasnya. Namun saat tiba di pintu perpustakaan Baekhyun berbalik dan berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras

"HYUNG! LAIN KALI JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAEKHYUNEE LAGI… DASAR CEBOL!"

Suho yang diteriaki seperti itu memelototkan matanya mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun

"A…Apa dia bilang? Cebol? Aku? Yang benar saja… Yaak Byun Baekhyun sebelum kau menghina orang sadarlah terlebih dulu dasar pendek!" teriak Suho tak kalah keras

Merasa diperhatikan oleh sekitarnya Suho pun melihat sekeliling lalu membungkuk meminta maaf karena tragedy tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah cemberut dia merasa kesal karena Suho –cebol- itu ia gagal bertelephone ria dengan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menghubungi balik Chanyeol, namun ia merasa gengsi. Sudah cukup kejadian 4 hari yang lalu, dimana selalu dia yang menghubungi Chanyeol duluan, walaupun hanya berupa pesan.

"Ishhh.. dasar cebol menyebalkan!" Baekhyun berteriak di tengah kerumunan para siswa yang sedang beristirahat, hal tersebut cukup membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian .

Baekhyun tiba dikelas dan duduk di bangkunya masih dengan wajah cemberut dan bibir maju terlihat seperti anak bebek.

"Oii… kau kenapa?" Tanya Jongin yang sedang duduk di belakang bangkunya,

"…" merasa tidak ada respon dari orang didepannya Jongin menendang pelan bangku Baekhyun, membuat sang empu hampir jatuh terjungkang dari bangkunya.

"Yaak! Apa masalahmu Kim Jongin hitam?!" teriak Baekhyun setelah berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dari tindakan yang hampir membuatnya menjadi bahan tertawaan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada datar

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau hampir membuat kepalaku gegar otak,Kkamjong! Untung aku bisa menyeimbangi tubuhku!"

"apa? aku hanya menendang bangkumu."

"Hanya katamu? Kau menendangnya Jongin, menendangnya" kata Baekhyun dramatis disertai dengan mimik wajah yang dramatis pula

"Bahkan aku tidak menggunakan tenaga tadi tapi kau sudah hampir jatuh, bagaimana jika aku menggunakan seluruh tenagaku tadi? Mungkin sekarang kau sudah berada di planet Mars" jawab Jongin terdengar mengejek di telinga Baekhyun

"Issh… dasar hitam jelek! Kau mengejekku?! Ku beri tips ya, gunakanlah sunblock saat keluar rumah. Agar kulit hitam mu itu bisa berubah menjadi putih seketika" ejek Baekhyun

Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Jongin hanya mampu menepuk jidatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua sahabat –absurd-nya itu.

'_Mungkin hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang berperilaku normal'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan syuting FC nya hari ini,mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia untuk syuting. Apakah kalian penasaran mengapa jika hanya syuting FC ia harus izin hingga satu minggu full?

Tentu saja, itu karena Chanyeol harus membintangi sebuah iklan yang tidak biasa yaitu iklan '_**mie instan' **_yang proses pengambilan gambarnya harus diambil di berberapa wilayah yang ada di Korea Selatan seperti Jeju Island, Daegu, Incheon, Pohang, dan tidak terlupakan juga ibukota Negara SEOUL! Bahkan saat hari pertama syuting ia melakukan pengambilan gambar hingga ke Tokyo.

Chanyeol terus mengembangkan senyum mautnya hari ini, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat kali ini berbeda dengan Chanyeol dihari-hari sebelumnya yang lebih banyak melamun dan juga bersedih.

.

Sang sutradara berjalan kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan para kru yang sedang menyiapkan set untuk syuting.

"Chanyeol-ah, setelah ini kita akan lanjut ke scene selanjutnya ya" kata sang sutradara yang diketahui bernama Kangin itu.

"Ooh.. Nee~ Kangin-ajusshi" jawab Chanyeol

Jangan heran mengapa Chanyeol bisa berkata banmal kepada Kangin padahal umur mereka terpaut cukup jauh. Itu dikarenakan Chanyeol memang sudah sering melakukan kerja sama di berberapa project yang menjadikan Kangin sebagai sutradaranya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah melihat kearah kamera yang kini sedang menyorotnya.

Mengucapakan kata demi kata yang ada di naskah dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tangannya memegang sebuah mangkuk yang berisikan produk _'mie instan'_ yang sedang di-iklankan.

Terus tersenyum hingga terdengar suara Kangin yang berteriak

"Cut!"

Seketika suasana menjadi ramai oleh suara tepuk tangan para kru yang tampak senang karena syuting berjalan dengan lancar dan sukses.

"kau hebat Chanyeol-ah" kata Kangin sembari menepuk pelan punggung Chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih .

Seluruh kru berjabat tangan kepada Chanyeol dan juga Kangin sebagai sang sutradara.

'_Hufft…. Akhirnya~~' _pekik Chanyeol kegirangan dalam hati, ooh iaa sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo baru saja tiba di depan gerbang sekolah ketika melihat sosok pria tinggi yang sedang berdiri tepat dihadapan mereka sedang tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kyaaa! Chanyeollie! Akhirnya kau kembali!" dan jangan tanya itu suara milik siapa, orang yang dengan secepat kilat sudah berada didalam pelukan sang pria tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa ringan mendengar teriakan melengking dari pria mungil yang sedang dipeluknya kini.

"ku rasa kau sangat merindukan ku yaa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah pelukannya terlepas dan merangkul pundak Baekhyun .

"Heem… lumayan"

"Jawaban apa itu.. -.-" kata Chanyeol mendengus

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh, sedangkan dua sosok lainnya hanya dapat terbengong sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa diperhatikan ChanBaek mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap KaiSoo

"Sudah ber-lovely dovey nya?" tanya Jongin

ChanBaek hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jongin barusan.

"Kau iri yaa? Jika iya, ku bisa melakukannya juga dengan sahabatku bernama Kyungsoo yang berada tepat disampingmu itu" kata Baekhyun meledek

'Ttak'

"Omong kosong apa kau ini Byun. Sudah ayo masuk kedalam"

Baekhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo pabo…"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan para sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berada dirumah Kyungsoo saat ini, ia merengek kepada Kyungsoo tadi saat pulang sekolah untuk dibuatkan nasi goring kimchi.

**FlashBack**

"_Eomma…"_

"_Tidak Baek.. aku sibuk hari ini"_

"_Oh.. ayolah hanya kali ini saja, aku sangat menginginkan nasi goring kimchi buatan eomma" rengek Baekhyun_

_Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya_

"_Tidak Baek… lagi pula kau kan bisa delivery dari restorant"_

"_Itu membuang uang saku-ku eomma" kata Baekhyun cemberut_

"_Maka kau akan membuang-buang persedian makananku untuk sebulan kedepan Byun Baek" kata Kyungsoo mulai geram_

"_ayolahh.. Soo-eomma ya..ya..ya.." kata Baekhyun sembari mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu Puppy eyes nya. Hohoho _

_Jangan lupakan bahwa Kyungsoo sangat lemah dengan Puppy eyes milik Byun Baekhyun"_

**End FlashBack**

Maka berakhirlah dengan Kyungsoo yang harus berkutat dengan peralatan memasak di dapur.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sedang terduduk manis di sofa ruang tamu sambil menonton TV dengan sebungkus snack yang berhasil ia curi dari lemari pendingin Kyungsoo.

Saat sedang mencari-cari channel TV yang bagus, secara tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah iklan komersil 'mie instan' dengan sosok yang tak asing lagi olehnya.

Secara otomatis remote TV yang dipegangnya tadi terjatuh ke lantai dan snack berada di tangannya pun ikut terjatuh belum lagi mulut yang terbuka lebar. Sungguh seperti orang bodoh tampangnya saat ini.

"C-Chan-Chanyeol..?" lirih Baekhyun

Kyungsoo yang sudah menyelesaikan acara memasaknya itu pun masuk keruang tamu, niatnya ingin memanggil Baekhyun untuk bergegas keruang makan. Ia merasa heran melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menganga lebar dengan tangan menunjuk kearah televisinya.

Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan tatapannya juga… reaksinya adalah

.

.

.

"OH My God! Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

N/A : udah 2 bulan lebih ya fanfict ini gak update?

Hehehe~~ maaf yaa.. Untuk next chap aku gak janji bakalan update cepet.. :3

Untuk para readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfict abal saya ini dan meninggalkan review pula saya sangat **Berterima Kasih**.. hehehe :D dan yang sudah mem-follow + favorite kan ff ku juga makasih yaa :)

Dan juga setelah aku perhatikan kok jumlah review makin lama makin menipis yaa? T_T kemana ini readersnya ?

Jujur deh ini juga jadi salah satu faktor yang bikin aku lama update ff ku..:( tapi aku bersyukur kok, kalian tetep support dan menunggu ff ku.. hehe :D

Aku bikin ff baru judulnya 'A Dandelion Wish' dibaca yaa .. hehe (sekalian promot) **dan Chapt ini belum diedit jadi sorry for typo(s)**

.

.

**Thanks To : nam mingyu [ cesajuniva [ guest [ fanoy5, [ Jihyunnn, [ ByunBina [ incenmarinchen [ Maple fujoshi2309, [ exindira, [ ByunCaBaek, [ sarimulyani94, [ N-Yera48, [ 90Rahmayani, [ DarkJong-WhiteHun, [ NyunSehun, [ snowy07, [jonginnys, [ mrsChanBaek [ Jung Hyejin, [ 7D, and all siders ;)**

**RnR Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XOXO**


End file.
